Alexander Cyver Crane
The past The Childhood Alex was born in the eastern part of Lordaeron in a village by the name of Andorhal. His parents were Marion and Jason Cranes. Alex was interested in combat since he was six years old. Every day he went to the village's tavern and listened to stories of the adventurers that passed by. His family's house was a little bit outside of the town. His mother always stayed at home to take care of Alex, while his father was a soldier - a very skilled fighter. Alex didn't see his father often, naturally. As Alex reached the age of ten, the family received a letter with bad news. Alexander's father was badly injured in battle. He would survive, but he'd lose his right arm. He was sent back home, his time as a soldier was over. Alex was happy and sad at the same time. His father would return, but injured. A few days later after his father's arrival, Alexander's mother started to work in the tavern to earn money for the family. Five years went by. Alex was fifteen and his father wanted to teach him how to handle a sword. "If you need to protect yourself or your family." were his words. Alexander knew how to fight with his bare fists, but not with a weapon. And so his father, although he only had one arm managed to teach him to fight with a sword. For Alexander's 17th birthday, his father gave him a very special present. His own diary. All the years, his father wrote down his techniques in combat, in order to help the reader of the diary to learn them. Although his mother taught him to read and write, he was not quite good at it, and it took him time to reach the end of the book. As he reached his eighteenth birthday, he practised every day and his life was going well. But that changed as his father got very badly sick and infected with an unknown disease, that burned through his flesh. No priest was able to cure him. Alexander knew that there wasn't any hope of surviving it. In a few months time of suffering, his father passed away. It was one of the most saddest days in Alexander's life. And as it seemed, the death wrote down the names of his parents on his black list. The next year of his father's death, his mother suddenly disappeared. They looked everywhere until Alex found her in a forest, next to the village. She was captured by a man, and what Alex saw there, was terrible. The man raped his mother right before his eyes. As the stranger noticed Alexander, he cut his mother's throat and escaped. Alex was all alone, but he knew that staying there, would be wrong. He took a carriage to the south, taking the sanctified sword of his father, Dragonheart, and the diary with him. Mourning for his loss, but focusing on his own, independent future and survival. Adulthood He was twenty when he travelled around the whole of the Eastern Kingdoms. Elwynn, Stranglethorn... He saw a lot of things and fought against many enemies. But the murderer of his mother was gone, or at least it seemed so. As Alexander was travelling through Stranglethorn, up to the north, this time in order to reach Westfall, he stopped in Booty Bay to rest. There he saw a bounty on a familiar-looking man. It was the murderer of his mother. His name was Jaufrey Longbottom. He was last seen in some camp in the northern Stranglethorn's jungle, back then. Alex took rest and moved out the next day, wandering through the whole jungle, north, west, east and south. Two days of searching later, he finally found a little camp deep inside the jungle, - a camp fire, a tent and some bags. He snuck up to the camp and saw the man that he was looking for so many years. Possessed by his own anger he unsheathed his sword, jumped on the sleeping man and stabbed him to death. Jaufrey wasn't even able to wake up. Then, Alexander moved on to the north, in order to reach Westfall. After taking his revenge of his mother's innocent death, he left his sorrowful past behind. He arrived in Westfall after a few weeks of travelling. Thirsty and hungry he reached Sentinel Hill for a day. In the evening, he remained at the tavern-like building as he saw her. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen before. Her name was Veronica. And it seemed that it based on mutuality. He saw her, she saw him, it was love in first sight. And it only took one year for them both to get married. The next year, a perfect son was born. They named him after Alexander's father, Jason. Alexander was happy - they were a family now. Alexander C., Veronica and Jason Crane. Alex felt like in a beautiful dream that covered his past so he could move on. Unfortunately, there can be a point when the dream, suddenly vanishes and you're faced with the brutal and merciless reality. Destroyed Life Alexander was twenty-two as rumours of highly aggressive bandits, murdering people in their own houses, went round. They especially attacked farms, because there weren't any guards to keep them safe. Veronica never believed in rumours, while Alex, only wanted to make sure that nothing bad happens. Alexander gave her his axe, which he normally used to chop wood. Today he'd say that it was one of the greatest mistakes that he had ever done in his life. Alexander worked at a sawmill in Sentinel Hill and always came home late at night. It was this tragic night that happened and changed his life forever. As Alex came home, he found his wife, with her stomach ripped open. The murderer was still standing before her warm, dead body. But no sign of Jason. The bandit saw Alex and attacked him. The guy was a quite good fighter, but Alex managed to kill him out of pure hatred and rust, for he paid a great price for just that. He managed to arrive to Sentinel Hill where he got aided. They were confused as Alexander told them what happened and they would've helped him, but he wasn't able to stand the pain that this place was causing to him and refused. A few days later, Alexander just left Sentinel Hill, taking Dragonheart and the diary of his father with him. He moved like an exile, deep into the forests of Elwynn, where he'd practice his combat skills and live for the next 13 years. He was in the wilderness, as if cut off from the civilisation. The Hunters He was thirty-five when he started travelling though Elwynn once again, and one day he reached the river which was the border between Elwynn and Duskwood. He crossed the river and moved into the dark, corrupted woods. Short time after, he was approached by a feral worgen for the first time in his life. A beast which he only heard stories about. It was a terrible fight, gladly he didn't get bit and managed to kill the feral beast. At that moment he realised what his new task was. Be a hunter and fight back the horrors of this world, may it be something living, or dead. He started to hunt the evil around the whole kingdoms, especially in Duskwood and even founded 'The Hunters'. A group of brave men and women who fight against the servants and creatures of the darkness. Worgen, undead, heaths and every individual causing damage or fear. That was seven years ago. He's 42 now. And he's still looking for strong individuals, who are brave enough to face the dark side of this world. The Present A Faithful Encounter It was a normal day in Alexander's life, he thought. He, once again visited Darkshire to purchase goods with the money he earned from bounties. There he met a human by the name of Krai. Alexander did not trust him very much, especially because seemed to be following his steps. As Alexander got sick of him and was about to ask him about his actions, a giant Duskwood lurking spider appeared and attacked the two men. Krai was immediately ready to face the beast, but Alex didn't care about Krai and used the time while Krai was distracted, to sneak away and leave him to die. Alexander was on the way to his mission, as he got a bad feeling about leaving the poor man to die alone. He could need some help. Alexander decided to turn around and aid Krai, gladly early enough. The spider was about to cover Krai in its webs and pull him away as Alexander arrived and made short process with the creature. Krai was sightly happy, and he agreed with the bidding of Alex now, he was on his way back to Darkshire. Or so it seemed. Facing the beast The truth was that Alex was about to hunt down a worgen which terrorized a little mine in Duskwood. Alex didn't notice that Krai was following him, again. As he found the worgen and managed to kill the beast, Krai was pretty impressed and came out of tis hiding, asking him why he'd face such a horror. Alexander, was first angered about the strange man, but finally told him that he's a hunter who is hunting those creatures. Krai introduced himself and told Alex a lot about his life - how he got here and what he's actually doing. After that, they went back to Darkshire and Alex offered Krai a job as a Hunter. Krai agreed to be a part of his crew, as a good partner and a right hand. Frostgrowl Some days after Krai joined the Hunters, he and Alex were about to travel to Ironforge. They wanted to buy guns, in order to improve their skills as hunters. The trip to the city was not very hard. They took rest in Goldshire on their way and finally arrived to Stormwind. When they arrived there, they stayed a day, so that Krai was able to do some research about special monsters and such. At least they sanctified Krai's Weapon, as they met the young Draenei priest Alerus. He asked them about their tabards and asked if he could join. Of course they agreed with that as any man willing to fight off these evils are welcome. After that, they moved on to Ironforge, arriving there in a day. With the money that they earned from bounties, Alex and Krai bought themselves two guns. Krai was quite tired the day and went to the tavern to rest. Alerus and Alex walked through Ironforge, talking about the future, as they found another bounty. A wendigo called Frostgrowl. White fur and black horns. Bigger and stronger than average wendigos. They would earn 45 gold for its horns. That offer was quite too attractive. They moved to the position where the beast was last seen and encountered it. It was a terrible fight. Alexander got soon knocked down. Alerus didn't survive. The wendigo was stabbing its claws into Alerus' stomach, as Alex charged at it, slashing his blade into its spine. Alerus died there. Alex was badly injured and nearly wasn't able to pull his blade out of the corpse, or cut the horns. Gladly he managed to do so and was found by some Mountaineers that led him back to Ironforge. As he met Krai there, he fell unconscious. The medic was able to heal his wounds gladly and he survived. "Scars prove that you have a brave heart, or that you are just dumb. I guess in my case it's both." Krai brought Alex' armour to the blacksmith to repair it. A few days later, they left Ironforge, heading back to Duskwood. They lost a brave comrade there - Alex was sightly angry and blamed himself for Alerus' death. He felt like the day when his lovely wife died. The 'know-it-all' As Krai and Alex arrived in Stormwind, they noticed that a person is following them. When they asked him out, it came out that he was a detective. A human called Watson Doyle. He heard about the Hunters and asked to join their forces. The two accepted and they've got a new member. Krai stayed in Stormwind for a day, because he got some business to do there. Watson and Alex left Stormwind. Soon Alexander realised that Watson was very smart. He was very useful when they encountered another Worgen in Elwynn. He appeared to be a thug, well, for Alex, he did. Alex just shot him, a bad mistake, he realised. Watson and Alex moved on to Darkshire. "Demon"? A week later, Alex, Krai and Watson were on some another job again. A bounty for a black ravager on the riverside of Elwynn. It was quite hard to hunt the beast down, but they finally did. They brought the paw to the Maclure Farm and went with the skin to Goldshire in order to sell it there. There the group met the draenei paladin Borealis Ironsmite. After some talking and introducing themselves, it appeared that Borealis and his missing wife Auroria, were hunters once as well. Borealis liked the Idea with to join the Hunters, and so he did. It was a good decision. As the group was about to leave the inn, they met a Gilnean, that was insulting the Draenei as a Demon, and it seemed that it would end in a bloodbath. Gladly both were able to force him to leave, and they were able to continue their travel back to Darkshire. Infected Three days later. Krai, Borealis and Alex found another bounty. An undead monstrosity was seen on the Tranquil Garden Cemetery. So they went there. The danger seemed to be much bigger than described. The monstrosity was a Hulking Horror, obviously raised by some powerful Necromancer. The fight was very difficult, but they did it. They were sure that they would get their bounty soon, but then something awful happened. A worgen in a red leather armour appeared, under the name of Colt. He attacked the group and managed to bite Alexander in his Arm. After that was done he just ran away, shouting: "Live with the curse!". Krai and Borealis transported him to Darkshire to aid him there. A strange man offered them help. Foolish as they were in this moment, they accepted it. At the beginning he helped a lot, but after a day, he just watched. Alex transformed. They tied him on his own bed, but he was able to cut those and escape through the window like some beast. His friends thought he was feral, but he wasn't, - he raged about himself, about what his fate went like. He escaped into the forests of Duskwood. Missing A day went past as Colt once again encountered Alex, on the coast of Westfall. He brough him his armor, in hope that he would come with him. Alex disagreed - but he didn't attack the worgen, and that was actually a good decision. Alexander escaped. The next day, Borealis encountered him in the Dagger Hills. Alexander attacked him, not able to control his rage. They fought and both got lightly wounded as Alex managed to escape once again. His friends searched everywhere, but he seemed to have been gone forever. Alexander realised that it would be silly to stay in this emotional stage. He went back to the coast, gathering up his items. He went to Sentinel Hill again. He hated Westfall. It reminded him about his past. In Sentinel Hill, he bought new clothes and a new sword. Two days later, he met Borealis again. He recognized the face and managed to lead Alex to the right path. Alex was asking how he found him and Borealis explained that he met a stranger that seem to know a lot about him. Alex stayed curious, but they continued their way. Back to Darkshire. They left Sentinel Hill. Their friend has returned. Nemesis or Ally? They arrived to Darkshire the same day... Alexander and Borealis were sitting in the Tavern. As Borealis left for some business, Alexander encountered Colt again. After some talking and arguing with him, Colt told him that the Worgen, that Alex once killed outside of Stormwind, was Colt's brother. Sick of talking with Colt, he left the inn. He met the stranger again that he once met in Goldshire. The stranger that was insulting Borealis as an Demon - he looked quite nervous. For Alex it seemed strange, and he followed him. In the forest the stranger transformed into a Worgen. Alexander was able to follow him to some point and was read to shot the beast, as Colt once again appeared and tackled down the Worgen before Alex was even able to shoot. It turned out that the Worgen was non-feral, Alex was still curious about that, but he forgot about that as Colt and Alex were about to argue once again. Alexander though he was a monster, and need to act like one. Colt offered him to teach him how to control himself. Alex foolishly declined, once again surrounded by hatred in his mind. A few hours later he arrived in Darkshire again. He has thought about the offer and finally was able to find Colt. He told him that he doesn't want to turn into one of such feral monstrosities and finally accepted his aid. Monster versus Monster After Alexander learned to control himself in his Worgen form, he decided to take revenge on Colt, for what he did to him. They fought in the forests of Duskwood. Both without Weapons, both in their Worgen form. Alexander and Colt were at the same level of power, but Alexander was actually smarter and managed to make Colt unable to move. Alexander tortured Colt and finally killed him for his revenge. He got his long-wanted vengeance. Appearance Alexander Cyver Crane, is a 1,95 metres tall man with a black, rough ponytail and a black beard. His eyes are gold-brown, a large scar lays under his right eye, leading across his cheek and a small one under his mouth. Enough to remind him about his past. A big space of his body is full of scars from old wounds. He's quite muscular and is always wearing dark, shady armour and a tabard, resembling the Hunters. Sometimes he has a black hat upon his head, or his dark hood. Personality Alex is mostly rude to people that are not in his business. In public places he mostly keeps silent. It's quite easy to provoke him and he could get to insults without thinking. He appears to be a bad person, but doesn't try to be. He would take a wound for every of his fellows. He's very loyal and would follow his friends into every battle, even if it seems that they will die. He will never surrender or anything and would fight to his own death or the death of his enemy. He doesn't fear any pain or the death itself. He's a brave ally, and a fearsome enemy. He appears to be like an average mercenary, even if he isn't. Before he was infected with the worgen curse, he generally hated worgen. Since he was turned into one of them, he realised that they aren't those feral creatures that he always hated. Some of them were or are, of course, and he continues to hunt them for peace. He doesn't react aggressive or offensive to the sane worgen. He doesn't like them that much, but tolerates them and tries to forget his hate against the kind he once fought and now belongs to. He is quite wise through the things he's experienced before. "It doesn't matter where you come from, or what you are. The thing that matters, is what you do." "Every scar that I got on my whole body, reminds me on what I saw, and what I survived. Every scar is a lesson to you. It reminds you the mistake you have done. These scars move me to correct mistakes and not do them again. And if I do so and end up looking into the death's face, I will not just give up, like you would do, I would look him into his eyes, and spit into his damned face, to clarify that I will -NOT- give up, stand up again and go on, to clarify that he can go back into the nasty hole that he comes from." Other Alexander's Theme Song Category:Human Category:Hunter Category:Warrior Category:Back story Category:The Hunters